The invention relates generally to vehicle cooling systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for integrating work vehicle and service pack cooling systems.
A wide range of work vehicles have been developed and are presently in service. Depending upon their intended use, the work vehicles may include service packs for performing work operations, such as welding, cutting, assembly, pneumatic, hydraulic, and so forth, and for providing AC and/or DC power. As may be appreciated, the work vehicle and the service pack may include separate engines with separate cooling systems. In certain work vehicles, the cooling system of the work vehicle may be integrated with the cooling system of the service pack. However, cooling systems in work vehicles may operate at higher pressures than cooling systems in service packs. Further, the cooling system of the service packs may not be manufactured to operate using the higher pressures used in the work vehicle cooling systems. Accordingly, there exits a need for systems and methods that allow vehicle cooling systems operating at higher fluid pressures to be integrated with service pack cooling systems.